Star Crossed: One-Shot
by J A Productions
Summary: When Roman hears a suspicious noise at night, he decides it's best if he goes into Emery's room to protect her. Only problem? They are both teenagers. And what do teenagers have? Hormones. Read, then tell me if you think I should continue this story, or drop it like it's hot.


Roman new it was wrong. Creepy. Stalkerish even. But he couldn't let her get hurt. That was his logic and reasoning for following Emery home from school. He wasn't going to go into her room and watch her change or anything; he wasn't a perv. He just wanted her safe. So he resolved to stay in the tree just outside her window. Observing but not intruding. That's what he planned anyway.

* * *

It was hours after Emery had gone up to room, and Roman was quietly listening to her type on her laptop on the limb closest to her window when he heard it. It was a faint scraping sound: which could've come from something as harmless as a chipmunk, or as deadly as Redhawks.

The way Roman saw it, he had two options. Go confront the noise, or stay and protect Emery. As tempting as the first thought was, it meant leaving Emery alone and unprotected for an unforeseeable amount of time. Knowing which option he would choose before he even had both arguments in his head, Roman leaned back into the tree. He wasn't going anywhere. Now or ever.

Not thirty seconds after he'd made up his mind, he heard that sound again. Realizing that this potential threat could reach Emery by walking through her front door, Roman made another one of his snap decisions.

Swinging by his hands on the branch above him, Roman launched himself through the air and silently landed on Emery's window ledge. Still engrossed in whatever she was doing on her computer, Emery didn't notice Roman quietly opened the window. He got it about halfway open, when the damn thing squeaked.

Roman cringed and Emery started her neck flashing up quickly.

"Ahh..." Emery's scream was cut short by Roman's hand. He had jumped through the window and ran to cover her mouth before someone heard her loud shout.

"It's just me Emery. Calm down." Roman ordered. Emery nodded, and when he felt her heart rate drop drastically, Roman removed his hand.

"Roman!" Emery whisper/shouted, "What are you doing here? Do you know what my parents would do if…what they would think…and what about curfew?" Her pulse quickened, and Roman crept closer to her, placing both his hands on either of her shoulder, and bending down so he was eye level.

"Emery." He said calmly, looking deep into her midnight chocolate eyes, "Don't worry about me. I'm here to protect you. I heard a suspicious noise outside and had to make sure you were safe."

Emery started protesting, and Roman, not wanting to get in an argument, did the only thing he could think of doing to shut her up. He kissed her. He was so close to her lips already, maybe an inch or two: tops. All he had to do was bend he lips up, and move in…

As soon as his lips connected with hers, it was as if lightning had been shot between the two of them. The two of their tongues danced, their bodies on fire, and when Emery moaned and crushed herself to him, Roman nearly became undone. He backed her against a wall, forcefully but gently, and his hands went to her waist as if pulled by gravity. He pushed her up the wall, until she was inches off the carpet; her lips now level with his. Moaning even louder, Emery fisted her hands into his hair, and Roman growled, pushing up her shirt until he came in contact with her bra.

He moaned, he so badly wanted her, it physically hurt. But Roman also knew that if he went one more second of this, he wouldn't be able to stop. And this isn't what he wanted for Emery. Didn't want her first time to be on her bedroom floor, hushed and quite because her parents might hear. No, Emery deserved more than that.

With more strength the needed to move the Eiffel Tower, Roman set Emery down and backed up. Emery looked at him confusedly, and her eyes widened.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly. Her eyes shone and her lower lip trembled, as if saddened by the prospect that Roman didn't enjoy.

Roman felt like a douche for letting go of her abruptly, and was utterly mortified she would think that. Rushing over to Emery, Roman brushed back the hair from her face.

"Just the opposite. The way you touched me, the way you _felt_, the way you moaned… nearly had me take you right here on this godforsaken floor." Emery looked up from the spot she burning on the floor and said blushing,

"Well why didn't you? I would've let you. Do you honestly believe you are the only one that wants, that _craves_, this? " Roman met her eyes and he looked torn.

"Yes. You don't understand the intense…things I want to do to you Emery Whitehill." A dark emotion Emery couldn't place filled his eyes, as he roamed her body with them.

Emery pushed off from where he was cradling her and stood up in front of him.

"No." she said, "You don't understand the intense things _I _want to do with _you_." Her tan arms then reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Roman's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

Once her shirt was all the way off and thrown somewhere in the corner, Roman, still sitting on the floor, was breathing heavily. Emery reached for her pants buttons, a coy smile on her lips as if she knew the effect she was having on him. Though, judging by how loudly he was breathing, Roman was pretty sure the entire United States knew.

As she slowly started to slide her pants down her thighs, Roman suddenly jumped up as if coming out of a trance, and half ran to Emery.

"Stop." He said. It wasn't a question, or a statement, it was an order. Hands still Emery looked up at Roman, thinking she had crossed some sort of invisible line. She was about to redress in shame when Roman suddenly smiled suggestively and said,

"I want to do that part."


End file.
